Strawberry Shortcake
by missinhalf
Summary: Your love of strawberry shortcake really doesn't match your appearance but i still think that's really cute [prompt, AU]


Sakura squints her emerald eyes at the guy sitting in front of her. His hair as dark as a clear night's sky falls, in front of his obsidian eyes while the back sticks upwards. She wonders how much hair gel and hair spray he must have used to obtain such a look.

She watches the way he uses his fork to cut into his strawberry shortcake before places it into his mouth. Sakura crinkles her nose in disgust as if she is the one consuming her most hated cake.

She didn't know what possessed her to agree on go on a blind date with her best friend's friend, but all she knows is that she regrets it so badly as soon as she heard him ordering that disgusting cake. She took him more as a man who detests sweets from his appearance; she would have never took him as a man who loves them.

His dark eyes locks with her as he cuts another piece of the cake and he notices her look of disgust. "What's wrong?" he calmly asks as he washes the cake down with a sip of his green tea.

Sakura quickly looks down towards her own cup of green tea, studying the light brown colour that's so clear that she can see all the way to the bottom of her white teacup. "Nothing. Everything is fine," she fibs, smiling to make her lie more convincing. She slowly lifts her eyes towards him and sees that he has not bought her lie.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke leans back in his chair crossing his arms at his chest. "You hate strawberry shortcake, dont you?" He opens his eyes in time to see Sakura's reaction as her eyes widen with shock, and he knew that he guessed right.

She shifts in her chair as she places her hands under her thighs. "As much as i hate your hair," she hesitantly admits. "Is it natural? There's no way hair can defy gravity that well without the help of a _ton_ of hair spray and hair gel."

"My hair is very much natural, and there's nothing wrong with strawberry shortcake," he confesses as uses his fork pick up the piece of cake he previously sliced off and extends the fork towards Sakura. "Here, try it."

Emerald eyes widen in horror as she stares at the cake in front of her mouth. "Yeah… I don't think so," she says as she leans back in her chair.

Sasuke shrugs his shoulders as he places the cake in his mouth. "It's a good thing you're cute," Sakura ponders as she watches his satisfied face when he swallows the cake.

He takes another sip of his tea and stands. Emerald eyes follow him as he makes his way to stand beside her. "Let's go somewhere else?"

She looks at him and back at his unfinished cake with a perplexed look. "Maybe he finally realized how awful of a cake that is," she muses as she nods and stands, following him out of the cafe.

He holds the door open for her, and she smiles warmly and says her thanks to him.

"Sakura."

"Hmm?" She turns around to face him and finds that he's looking at her with an emotionless gaze.

She watches as he leans down towards her, and the next thing she knew his lips were on hers. Her eyes widen with shock, but that doesn't stop her from wrapping her arms around his waist and closing her eyes to savour in the moment of their first kiss.

The kiss deepens allowing Sakura to get a faint taste of the strawberry shortcake that still lingers on him and she decides that that is probably now her favourite cake.

Sasuke pulls away from the kiss and studies her face. Her cheeks are dusted red, and she diverts her glance from him onto the ground, embarrassed.

"I'm also assuming you don't hate my hair," he asks as a smirk dances across his lips. Sakura raises her glance to him, locking eyes with him and his smirk turns into a smile.

"No, I don't," she quietly admits as she shyly turns her glance back towards the ground between them. "I like it," she softly says.

He takes her hand in his and walks away from the cafe.

"Where are we going," she asks as she stares at their intertwined fingers, her heart beating frantically in her chest.

"Wherever you want."

She beams at him. "We can go to the bench where we met today? We can sit there and talk!"

Sasuke slows his pace for her to walk by his side. "So what other pastries don't you like," he playfully asks with a smirk.


End file.
